The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and a program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and a program that enable a program desired by a user to be selected by a simple operation.
Recently, with the spread of recording and reproducing devices such as hard disk recorders, DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) recorders and the like having a high-capacity storage area, the number of programs (contents) recorded in a recording and reproducing device by a user has been increasing.
In addition, there are recording and reproducing devices that have a function of recording programs on the basis of the preferences of a user and have a function of recording programs of a plurality of channels simultaneously, so that even programs not clearly specified by the user may be recorded automatically.
Further, for example, a recording and reproducing device has been developed which is programmed to record automatically a program having broadcast contents with continuity to broadcast contents of a recorded program. A recording and reproducing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-252494.
However, though these recording and reproducing devices record programs on the basis of the preferences of a user or a command from a user, the recording and reproducing devices record programs not intended by the user, so that programs desired by the user are not recorded in some cases. In addition, even when programs desired by the user are recorded, it is difficult to retrieve the desired programs from a plurality of recorded programs.